Timeline
A timeline of events in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. Timeline 2002 *While preparing for a battle with their rival Ikazuki Way Ninja Academy, the Hayate Way Ninja Academy is attacked by Barrier Ninja Kekkaibo of the Jakanja, who destroys their defenses and, with the assistance of Boss Tau Zant, killing nearly the entire school and all potential ninja threats in a single blow. Sensei Mugensai Hinata escapes by transforming himself into a hamster, which is quickly captured by Furabiijo. *After the fall of their Ikazuchi Way school in the first Jakanja attack, brothers Ikkou and Isshuu Kasumi break the seal within their academy to gain the power to become the Gouraiger in hopes of using this power to prove themselves in the light. *Three less-than-stellar students of the Hayate Way, having narrowly avoided being captured by avoiding their teacher's announcement, are brought in by his daughter Oboro Hinata, telling them they have the opportunity to be the legendary Hurricaneger due to having special training from her father. Two mysterious figures nearly join the battle but decide not to while watching the first Hurricanger battle. The team use their new powers to defeat Kekkaibo and save the hamster teacher, but fail to prevent the Jakanja beacon from allowing their Centipede Base from reaching Earth. Sensei Hinata reveals he can't change back from his hamster form due to mispronouncing his spell to escape capture. *After witnessing one of Sargain's puppet ninja grow giant with the help of a Copy Giant, Oboro Hinata reveals the team's mecha, allowing them to fight back with Senpuujin. *Third Spear, Manmaruba begins to make predictions that "two spears" will soon be assisting the Jakanja front; as Sargain predicts it is their two missing comrades. *Nanami Nono (Hurricane Blue) completes her final mission she did not complete prior as a first-year Hayate Way ninja by climbing Mt. Kurosawa, thus allowing for the Hurricaneger to all make their way to the second year of training. *As predicted and pushed by Manmaruba, the two Ikazuchi Way ninja known as the Gouraigers appear before the Jakanja and are recruited by them, allowing them to get back at the Hurricaneger of the Hayate Way. *The Gouraiger surprisingly assists the Hurricaneger in destroying Water Absorbing Ninja Gamajakushi knowing that if it sucked the water of Earth away, a certain power wouldn't appear. Impressed by their knowledge of what he himself was seeking, Tau Zant offers the Ikazuchi ninja to join his group, which they accept. *Briefly restoring power within their former base in the Ikazuchi Valley, the Gouraiger activate their own mecha, Gouraijin, before abandoning their former training ground. During their first battle, they steal the Plant Axe Karakuri Ball developed by Oboro and use it against Senpuujin, crushing the Hurricaneger. The team spend three days unconscious, which allow them to defeat another Jakanja Chuunin in the process. *'May 3rd': Sensei Hinata writes a letter acknowledging the hard work his daughter Oboro is doing, which is secretly found by Yousuke. *After having too many of his Bionin Chuunin fall to the Hurricaneger, Chuuzubo is put in detention for his failures. *The Jakanja and Sargain mine a load of Shinobinium on Mt. Ikazuchi and attempt to steal another previously taken from them to empower an Ikazuchi device, but it blows due to the scientists replacing it with a fake. The Gouraiger attempt to retake the second Shinobium while the male Hurricaneger defend it and Nanami defeats Sargain's giant puppet, but the Ikazuchi ninja reclaim the mineral after Ikkou attacks the Hayate ninja and even his own brother in the line of fire. *Using both Shinobinium ore, Ikkou proceeds to use the Prophecy Device to find out the means to "that" by way of his father Ikki's words; however begins to doubt whether to go through with the method when he discovers that the means involves one of the Gouraiger killing the other. *The Hurricaneger defeat Mist-Spitting Ninja Kirikirimaishi, but it's final sacrifice teleports the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger, along with two children caught in the middle, to an island controlled by his father to battle one another, while also releasing a massive ice storm that covers the planet threatening to freeze it. *While worried about what would happen if he were to kill his brother Isshuu, Ikkou becomes caught in an enraging mist while preventing the captured children from being hit by it; his rampage convinces KuwagaRaiger to join with the Hurricaneger to save him before the Hayate and Ikazuchi ninja finally unite to defeat Island Ninja Girigirigaishi and get off the island as it sinks. As a result, Tau Zant ends his alliance with the Gouraiger, now that they are no longer of any use to him. *After withstanding Tau Zant's wrath, Chuuzubo prepares a final scheme where he captures the Gouraiger in his box to defeat them in his world until the Hurricaneger free them and defeat the Second Spear. Using a special forbidden scroll to grow giant, both teams have problems until Oboro develops two new Karakuri Balls to be used by HurricaneRed and KabutoRaiger simultaneously, releasing Fuuraimaru and allowing for the Gourai Senpuujin combination to destroy the Jakanja general. *Third Spear, Manmaruba undergoes a metamorphosis into a mature form to further assist the Jakanja; his first move after transforming is to infect Ikkou with a scorpion as revenge for betraying him, but it spawns and creates several mini-scorpions that infect all the ninja. - *Against his own better judgement regarding how embarrassing and silly he is, Tau Zant contacts Sixth Spear, Satarakura to come to Earth to assist the Jakanja. *Contacting a lord known as Gozen to ask for a ninja to unite the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger, they send to Sensei Hinata Shurikenger, a mystery ninja from the Space Union School, to assist the team. His first action is to defeating one of Satarakura's Mask Corp with his personal Shinobi Machine Tenkuujin and removing the mini-scorpions from the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger. Despite this however, Manmaruba left a Space Scorpion egg inside Ikkou's body, which will kill him once it hatches - *The Hurricaneger, Gouraiger and Shurikenger protect Princess Laiina from the Space Ninsaru; when they fuse into the giant Ashurasaru, she releases a special necklace revealing the karakuri Tricondor, allowing for the creation of the Tenrai Senpuujin formation to destroy him. *Ikkou's health begins to decline as a result of the Space Scorpion Egg inside his body, causing him to suffer great pain at various moments. Shortly afterwards using a special technique, he discovers the Space Scorpion egg, but chooses to keep it a secret. When he tries to see a specialist to remove it, Manmaruba attacks him to make it impossible to prevent it from being released, forcing Ikkou to prepare for his own passing, and asking Isshu who now knows the truth not to inform the Hurricanger. Around that time Manmaruba has a vision of his own death by Kabuto Raiger. - *The Seven Dark Spears with the assistance of Chubouzu, Chuuzubo's brother, defeat the Gaoranger and steal their G-Phones allowing them to use the power of the Power Animals themselves. With the assistance of the Hurricaneger and with Oogami returning to convince the Power Animals they're being deceived, the Gaoranger regain their powers and the two teams unite to defeat Chubouzu. *On a full moon when the space scorpion egg is to hatch arrives, Ikkou becomes hospitalized when trying to defeat Manmaruba, and was saved by Yousuke after he forced the truth out of Isshu about Ikkou's condition. Discovering that the only way remaining to kill the egg is by an antidote using the scorpion's own poison, Yousuke draws out the Third Spear and has himself intentionally stabbed by another scorpion; it is enough to finally stop the poison and leads to both men surviving and Ikkou fulfilling Manmaruba's prophecy when he apparently kills him for all the pain he had been put through. However, in preparation to counter this prophecy, Manmuraba created a clone of himself, which soon hatches in it's larval stage. - *Satarakura summons three Ninja Wolf Beast Fangarou to Earth to turn humans into wolfmen, doing so as a new prophecy of the Evil Will appears by a meteor shower around Earth. The Fangarou are defeated by Isshu, Kouta, and Nanami, while Shurikenger looks into the prophecy. But when the three wolves fuse into the giant Fangerus to further fulfill the new prophecy, not even Gourai Senpuujin can defeat it. With the knowledge he learned, Shurikenger collects the Ninjamisen with all six Shinobi Medals and uses it to release the massive Revolver Mammoth, destroying the giant with the new formation Revolver Gourai Senpuujin and leading to Satarakura becoming briefly suspended from further Jakanja activity. - *Despite creating some tension from his harsh training methods, with the assistance from one of his disguises, Shurikenger is successfully able to teach the Hurricangers and Gouraigers on mastering the Ninjamisen, which now also allows them to control Revolver Mammoth as well. Meanwhile, the new Manmaruba reaches his mature form with more power than the original. . *The Manmaruba clone confronts the Gouraiger once again while discovering a third meteor shower with the Evil Will's message for "that". However when reading the message, the clone becomes overwhelmed by too much information flowing into him all at once, mutating him further into a massive mindless giant that captures the Gouraiger within itself. The Hurricaneger save the Gouraiger (by having Kouta and Nanami learn how to use the Gouraiger's Bari Thunder motorcycles) while Oboro and Shurikenger work together to create their own TriCondor to destroy the last of Manmaruba with Tenrai Senpuujin. However, Tau Zant completely reads the clone Manmaruba's mind, discovering the full third message for his own usage. *Upon the orders of Tau Zant from the third message, the Seventh and final Spear of his squadron, Sandaaru, destroys planet Astram to retrieve its Dark Stone and bring it to Earth. Using the anger of the Earth ninja and even the power achieved from several Chuunin, Sandaaru empowers the stone to release it's true content: a "Shinobi Medal" for a weapon known as the Raging Arrow. - *Sandaaru grants the Raging Arrow to Sargain for research; after using his third Megatagame to research all information on Earth Karakuri technology, he releases his ultimate karakuri puppet, Karakuri Giant Gaingain, which crushes the Earth ninja. After finally reaching out and gaining Gozen's respect, the mystery lord uses their power to empower Revolver Mammoth with Tenrai Senpuujin, allowing for all Karakuri Balls to be used simultaneously in the "Ultima Rainbow" attack, destroying Gaingain and retrieving the Raging Arrow. Sargain escapes death, but is killed by Sandaaru for no longer having any further need to Jakanja. *Sent on an errand to give the Raging Arrow medal to Gozen, the ninja become delayed by the Jakanja spears and Sandaaru's Misfortune Fan-Beast Badogi. In a desperate move, Yousuke releases the Raging Arrow against the giant but loses control of Senpuujin in the process. Out of desperation, Gozen finally reveals herself, and that she herself possesses the opposing Grieving Bow medal within, and makes the team use Tenrai Senpuujin in an attempt to keep the power of the Raging Arrow from consuming them; they succeed and destroy Badogi, but Jakanja regains the Raging Arrow medal. *After a sneak attack where Sandaaru sends his Cursed Fan-Beast Madogi to sneak inside a temple where she lived and finds out her secret regarding the Grieving Bow medal, Lady Gozen is forced to move into the Hurricaneger's headquarters for her own safety. Other Events * Tatsuya Asami, having gained full control of his destiny without any influence of his father, meets up with Honami Moriyama and discovers a son she had with Domon. As he continues his morning run, he sees several people who remind him of his former teammates, but continues onwards.Takes place one year ahead (from 2001). * Aspiring F4 racer Sayaka Honda is badly injured in her first race making her lose leg mobility; after being treated by chiropractor Yukito Sanjyou, she can finally walk again."One year ago (before 2003)." * Shortly after Asuka of Dino Earth gives Mahoro a flower band as a gift to signify their marriage until a proper one could be made, she disappears with her brother Mizuho while infiltrating the Evolian forces. In desperation, Asuka unseals the Armor of Darkness to try to save them, but it's curse causes him to attack his own people instead."One year ago (before 2003)." * Having been forced to believe she had been impregnated by Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya after he leads her into believing her husband had betrayed her, a daughter is born to Mahoro (though Asuka, the actual father, is unaware of her existence), but she is soon taken to become the Apostle and the host body for Dezumozorlya, which also creates a separate entity, a mysterious unnamed girl which is the only part unaffected by Dezumozorlya. Abandoning her former Dino Earth life, Mahoro is reborn as Destruction Messenger Jannu of the Evolians; while Mizuho, having somehow taken the Armor of Darkness from Asuka (who lost his memory of using the Armor after being freed), uses it to becomes Darkness Messenger Geildon."One year ago (before 2003)." * Houji Tomasu's friend Vino quits the Space Police on Bileeza, becoming Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes."Two years ago (before 2004)." * Exploiting the planet Crystal's lack of a light source for the Alienizer to escape through, Tekkan Aira, now DekaBreak of Special Police Dekaranger's Tokkyou division, pursues and captures the Speckionian Genio, who swears to one day inflict upon him suffering worse than death before he is sent to Prison Planet Alcapo's special solitary confinement so Space Police researchers can develop a way to free his captive victims in the mirror world before deleting him."Two years ago (before 2004)." * A boy under attack from a Zangyack fleet is inspired to gain courage by a mysterious man, allowing for him to survive and becoming his inspiration to face everything head on."Ten years ago (before 2012)." * When Ninjaman's reckless attempt to save a girl from rampaging zoo animals resulted with the latter being bodily harmed and massive property damage, the Three Shinshou seal Ninjaman within a pot and placed it within Negakure Shrine."Ten years ago (before 2012)." * While living in secret in the human world, Bud finds himself attacked. Losing faith in his newfound home in addition to Zyuland, the wounded Zyuman consigns himself to die but is saved by a human doctor, Kageyuki Kazakiri, who nurses him back to health before sending him on his way as he learns of the passing of his wife. Arriving too late to see her alive, Dr. Kazakiri is angrily rejected by his young son Yamato. Refusing to forgive his father for not being there in his mother's final moments, "Fifteen years ago (before 2017)." the boy runs away from home only to end up injured and lost. However, he is found and saved by Bud. Paying a debt to Dr. Kazakiri, Bud transfers his Zyuman Power to heal the boy, at the cost of his own lifespan, through his King's Credential which he leaves with the boy as a protective charm. 2003 Hurricaneger *Sandaaru discovers the key behind the seal of the Grieving Bow is Lady Gozen holding back her emotions so she won't feel sadness. After the destruction of his Fan Beast Dezaragi, he uses Madogi to create clones of the Earth ninja using Dezaragi's feathers to force her out and assist them in defeating them; only to have their collars latch on and forcefully attack her against their will. With no other options, Gozen attacks Madogi to save the ninja who then kill Madogi, but Gozen feels sadness in the process, allowing Sandaaru to attack her and take the Grieiving Bow medal, stealing away Gozen's immortality and allowing her to die in the process. *In order to gain the body to use the two medals for "that", Tau Zant sends out Satarakura with the Jacuum Gun to steal anger and sadness needed to mutate the Jakanja leader. Once with enough power, Sandaaru steals the power from the Sixth Spear without knowing of a trap set by Shurikenger for the Earth ninja to find where the evil ninja are located. After Satarakura starts rampaging hating everyone including Jakanja, Shurikenger sacrifices his life by self-destructing Tenkuujin to stop him from intervening in the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger's pursuit. *The Hurricaneger and Gouraiger arrive at the Centipede base, but are too late to prevent Tau Zant from absorbing the energy to mutate into his Ultimate Form. Using this form, the Jakanja boss fires the Raging Arrow with the Grieving Bow into the ocean, creating the true form of "that": a massive hole with the potential to annihilate the universe and replace it with a new one controlled by the Evil Will. But after it is fired, Sandaaru kills Tau Zant due to him selfishly using Jakanja in hopes of surviving the universal annihilation to be the Evil Will's partner in the new universe. *Sandaaru, Wendinu and Furabiijo decide to fight the Earth ninja with the winner to become the Evil Will's partner in the new universe; the kunoichi are killed by the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger, while Sandaaru is killed by a sacrificing Gouraiger who destroy Gouraijin in the process to allow the Hurricaneger passage into the new universe to stop the Evil Will. *Taking the advice of Oboro prior to her and Sensei Hinata being presumably killed by the planet's destruction, the Hurricaneger fly into the new universe with Senpuujin Hurrier Mode and retrieve the Raging Arrow and Grieving Bow. Firing the weapon on that side, they stop the destruction of their universe and destroy the new one before escaping back to their home realm. *Escaping from the universe it tried to create, the Evil Will "revives" the Jakanja, including Tau Zant and the Seven Dark Spears, to try and stop the Hurricaneger. Rejoined by the Gouraiger, the Earth ninja defeat all of the embodiment's forms, finally destroying it with Victory Gadget and bringing the battle to an end. Oboro and Sensei Hinata are revealed to be alive; the latter finally human again after finally remembering the reversal spell for his hamster form. *Two months after defeating Jakanja and the Evil Will, the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger graduate their ninja training, but must steal back their diplomas from Sensei Hinata after failing to show up to their own graduation ceremony.